1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to sight pleasing apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a visual display and amusement device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sight pleasing apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to perform various tasks which can cause relaxing sensations to people who look at the apparatuses. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.